Something more
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: So maybe it is wrong. Justin cheating on Kelly. But with that, he found who he truly loved, who he truly beonged with.  With Mickie James, he felt… Something more…


Something more

Justin was walking, walking through the wind and rain. He was walking to the only place he knew he could go. He was going to the only person he could fully trust, the only person that truly understood him.

As he made it to the front door, he saw that the lights were on, and he silently thanked whoever for he knew that they were awake. He clutched his hand into a fist and knocked on the door.

When Mickie was about to go to bed, she heard a knock at her door. She knew instantly who it was, as the knock was all too familiar. She made her way to the door, breathing heavily before she gripped the handle on the door and turned it. As soon as she saw the man infront of her, she reached for his hand and pulled him inside. His hair was wet and the front of it clung to his forhead, his face was dripping with water and his clothes were not soaking wet.

"Justin" Mickie sighed "what happened?"

Justin just shook his head and looked at Mickie. She was always there for him when times got tough. She was the one who always stood by him. Even though nobody knew.

Mickie looked at Justin and once again, she sighed. She told him to wait there and she ran to her room to grab some clothes that he had left behind on his last _visit_ there.

"Here" Mickie said as she tried giving the clothes to Justin, only to have him stare blankly at them before grabbing them and throwing them on the floor.

"You and Kelly ha?" Mickie sighed as she placed her hand on Justins cheek. He just looked up at her, his brown eyes meeting hers. He simply nodded.

"I don't know what to do?" He sighed before grabbing Mickies hand off of his face and holding it in his. What he said came out more of a question, he was hoping Mickie would have the answer, like she usually does. But he just saw nothing but confusion in her eyes. "I cant hurt her…" he continued "But I am only hurting her more, by lying to her"

Mickie just grabbed Justins face with her hands and looked at him "Justin, I don't know what happened, but I am here. I always will be, I am not going anywhere, ok."

Justin nodded as Mickie pulled him close to her. Not caring that she was going to get wet.

Mickie knew that Justin and Kelly were having problems, she has been there every time they have. He would always come to her, knowing that she will always be there for him. Some people may call what they have wrong! But they think of it as something more, something worthwhile.

Justin removed himself from Mickies embrace and intensely stared down at her. She saw the look of hunger, the look of lust in his eyes, but also, she saw something else in his eyes that she had never seen before, was it love?

Her thoughts were silenced, ad he felt his lips crash onto hers. She allowed her arms to move around Justins neck, while pulling him in impossibly closer. His hands roamed through her long wavy brown hair, before moving to her sides. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up on the kitchen counter that was next to them. Mickies wrapped her legs around him as she kissed Justin harder. Mickies hands went down to them hem of Justins shirt, and she pulled it up, stopping the kiss for a brief second, and pulled it over his head. Justin fiddled with the hem of Mickies tank top, before ripping it over her head and tossing it behind him.

Justin then picked Mickie up off the counter and made his way to her room, his lips never leaving his….

You may think this is wrong? Well, maybe you are right. But for them, its not. It is the most natural thing in the world to them. Yeah, Justin is dating Kelly, but he doesn't love her. He doesn't want to hurt her. He has a feeling Kelly knows, but she made it clear that she was never going to leave him. Ever since he and Kelly started having problems in their relashionship, Justin would always come to Mickies.

Justin and Mickies relashionship wasn't just based on sex. No! it was something more than that, and even though both of them knew it. Neither one of them would admit it, scared of loosing the other person in the process.

Justin made it to Mickies room and pushed her up against the wall. Not hard, but not exactly soft either. Mickie let her legs drop from around Justin and she began to undo the belt on his jeans. As soon as Mickie had loosened the belt, she fiddled with his button on his jeans. Suddenly, she was shocked when Justin stopped her. Instead, he grabbed picked Mickie up and placed her on the bed. He then lay ontop of Mickie, kissing and sucking on his neck. Mickie couldn't help but let out a moan as Justin continued this. He kissed all the way from her neck to her collerbone, before letting his arms sneak around her back, unclasping her bra. As soon as Mickies red lace bra was gone, Justin kissed Mickies breasts. He then kissed Mickies nipples causing Mickie to shudder with pleasure.

Mickie grabbed Justin by the hair, causing him to look up at her. She had desperation in her eyes, and he was sure the feeling in her eyes matched his. He climbed back up and captured Mickies lips with his once again, licking Mickies bottom lip as if he was begging for enterance. Mickie parted her lips and let hers and Justins tounge fight for dominance, neither of them really caring who the winner would be.

Mickie could feel Justins arousal pushing up against him she moved her hands to the button of his jeans. After fiddling with the button for a small amount of time, she had unbuttoned them. Justin helped Mickie discard his jeans, and now, all he was left in was his boxer shorts. Mickie then helped Justin remove her booty shorts. Not long after that, Mickies thong was discarded too, and so was his boxers. Mickie forcefully grabbed Justins head, pulling it down to her lips while letting another moan escape her lips. She smiled when she heard Justin moan her name for the first time that night.

Justin started to tease Mickie. He moved down to her thighs, stroking and kissing them. He then saw Mickie look at him as she moaned his name. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

"P-Please" she studdered. She then felt him ontop of her again. "Oh GOD! Justin…" Mickie early screamed as she felt Justin push inside her. He started thrusting into her, lowly at first, but picking up the pace evertime he heard a moan escape Mickies lips. He kissed her whole face before meeting with her lips again. He then pulled out of Mickie. Mickie lay there, shocked until she felt her legs being lifted over Justins shoulder and him slam right back into her again.

"Mickie!" Justin moaned as Mickie pulled on his hair, this was too much for her, but she enjoyed every moment of it. Mickie remover her legs from Justins shoulders, with Justin still inside her. She flipped him over and placed her hands on his tonned chest before bouncing up and down on him.

"Ohh Mickie" Justin moaned as he gripped Mickies upper arms, causing her to come to a sudden stop. Justin flipped Mickie back over. He was close, she knew it, and he knew it.

Justin started pumping in and out of Mickie while she gripped on his arm, digging her nails into his skin. She then moved her hands to his back and raked her nails along his back. Yeah, to him it was sore, but it felt so good right now.

Mickie started to shudder as Justin hit the spot "Justin!" Mickie moaned "Im going to-" but before she could even finish, she let out a loud moan as she climaxed, with Justin not far behind her.

Mickie wrapped herself up in the sheets as she looked up at Justin and gave him a small kiss. "Are you leaving?"

"I wasn't planning on it" Justin said as he wrapped himself in the sheets and hugged Mickie close. It was then he realised something, something that he had been missing in his life. He suddenly realised why he always turned to Mickie for help…

"Mickie.." Justin murmured in her ear.

"Yeah?" Mickie asked, turning herself around so she could look at Justin.

"Ek is lief vir jou" Justin said, speaking his native and first language.

Mickie looked at him confused "What does that mean?"

"It means Mickie…" Justin said as he looked in her eyes "I love you"

Mickie couldn't help but smile, he had said what she wanted him to say.

"I love you too" she said before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much"

So maybe it is wrong. Justin cheating on Kelly. But with that, he found who he truly loved, who he truly beonged with. With Mickie James, he felt… _Something more…_

_XxXxXxX_

_Ok, I have no idea how this story turned out. But I like it. :D_

_I actually felt bad having Kelly as the one that got cheated on, but all with good reason. She is growing on me, but I dunno, I either like having her as the bad guy and stuff. _

_3 cheers for Mickie/Justin. _

_Xoxo_


End file.
